Santa Looked A Lot Like Daddy
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Elliot Stabler is a little confused... Pure Christmassy fluff!


Okay, I wrote this in honor of my reaching a total of 100,000 words, my first SVU Christmas story, and my 35th story! Cookies and milk for everyone who reviews!! Oh yeah, and I don't own the song Santa Looked A Lot Like Daddy, by Garth Brooks.

This story is for confused, rach, spaceape, onetreefan, addicted, Aldrex, LivNel4ever, and all my other loyal reviewers and readers! You guys keep me going!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. I asked Santa for them, but he said something about legalities, so...

As the clock chimed midnight, Elliot opened his eyes and climbed out of his bed, padding across the carpeted floor. Smiling sneakily, he cracked the door open and slipped down the hallway, stopping in front of the stairs.

Peeking between the rails, he sat down and looked at the bottom floor, where his mama stood in front of the Christmas tree. He had to clap his hand over his mouth to stop the squeal of excitement that almost escaped him at the second person who appeared.

_Santa!_ he thought excitedly, watching the old man place presents under the tree. _Wait a minute_, he thought.

_Well, Santa looked a lot like Daddy_

_ Or Daddy looked a lot like him _

_It's not the way I had him pictured _

_Santa was a much too thin _

_He didn't come down the chimney _

_So Mama must've let him in _

_Well, Santa looked a lot like Daddy _

_Or Daddy looked a lot like him_

Olivia grinned at her husband as he pulled the presents from his sack and placed them under the tree. "You look too adorable in that outfit," she whispered, and he grinned at her. "Are there any presents in that bag for me, Santa? I've been a very good girl," she purred, reaching over and discreetly grabbing his butt. He gasped a little, and she laughed at him.

At the top of the stairs, two ice blue eyes peered down at them as Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him firmly against her. He watched as his mama grabbed a piece of mistletoe and held it over their heads, and Santa laughed and kissed her.

_Well, if Santa isn't Daddy, I'm gonna tell on Mama!_ he thought gleefully.

_Well, they thought I was fast-a-sleepin'  
_

_They thought that I was tucked in his bed _

_They figured thought I'd come a-peepin'  
_

_Or that I'd hear what was said _

_Santa put his arm around mama _

_And mama put her arm around him _

_So if Santa Claus ain't daddy _

_Well then I'm a gonna tell on them_

_Well, Santa looked a lot like daddy _

_Or daddy looked a lot like him _

_It's not the way I had him pictured _

_Santa was much too thin _

_He didn't come down the chimney _

_So Mama must've let him in _

_Well, Santa looked a lot like Daddy _

_Or Daddy looked a lot like him_

Elliot grinned as Olivia pushed his beard down and kissed him sweetly, and he grabbed her hips possessively, holding her firmly against his chest.

"A little possessive, aren't we there, Santa?" Olivia teased, fingering his beard. "I don't think my husband would like that very much."

He chuckled lowly and kissed her again, running his hands through her hair. When he pulled away, he whispered, "And what would you like for Christmas, young lady?"

"I think you would do very nicely," she purred, grabbing a bow off of the table and sticking it to the top of his head. They both laughed and kissed again, holding each other close.

At the top of the stairs, Elliot peered down at his mama and Santa, confused.

_Where are the reindeer?_ he thought. He looked down again, and Santa was putting even more presents under the tree. _Well, he must be must be Santa,_ he concluded, sighing and standing up.

Stretching, he yawned again and padded back into his bedroom. Shutting the door behind himself, he climbed into his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, shutting his eyes. In no time he was asleep, dreaming of the toys Santa had brought for him.

_I never saw Dancer or Prancer _

_I never heard the sleigh bells ring_

_ I never saw a red-nosed reindeer _

_Like they show on the TV screen _

_But he sure brought lots of presents _

_So Santa Claus he must have been _

_Well he sure looked a lot like daddy _

_Or daddy looked a lot like him_

When he finished placing the rest of the Christmas presents under the tree, Olivia grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the couch, snuggling into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and tugged the Santa beard off, tossing it to the floor.

Looking at the clock, Olivia grinned and kissed her husband, saying, "Merry Christmas, El."

"Merry Christmas, Liv."

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" she asked softly, and he grinned again and kissed the top of her head, nuzzling her soft brown hair with his nose.

"I've got everything I want right here. I've got you and our son, and that's all that matters."

She let out a small sniff, and he looked at her, becoming instantly worried when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Liv, what's wrong, hon? Did I do something? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, and she scrubbed at her eyes and smiled up at him, grabbing his hand and laying it over his stomach.

"We're fine," she stated, emphasizing 'we'. He looked at her, confused for a moment, then it dawned on him.

"Oh my God. You're pregnant!" he exclaimed happily, rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah," she confirmed, rubbing his hand. "So, what do you think Elliot will think about getting a little brother or sister by next Christmas?"

"He'll be thrilled," he stated confidently, kissing her lips. After they broke away from air, he bowed his head down to her stomach and rubbed it tenderly. "Hi in there," he said softly, and Olivia grinned. He looked up at her and raised the hem of her t-shirt, kissing her exposed skin.

_Well, Santa looked a lot like daddy _

_Or daddy looked a lot like him _

_It's not the way I had him pictured _

_Santa was much too thin _

_He didn't come down the chimney _

_So Mama must've let him in _

_Well, Santa looked a lot like Daddy _

_Or Daddy looked a lot like him_

Grabbing his hand, she stood up and led him into the bedroom, climbing into the big bed. He followed her quickly and laid down beside her, pulling her against him.

"Merry Christmas, El," she said sleepily, already drifting off to sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Liv," he whispered, burying his face in her neck and tightening his arms around her waist.

_Well, Santa looked a lot like daddy_

_ Or daddy looked a lot like him _

_It's not the way I had him pictured_

_ Santa was much too thin _

_He didn't come down the chimney _

_So Mama must've let him in _

_Well, Santa looked a lot like Daddy _

_Or Daddy looked a lot like him_

The End

A/N: So, what'd you think? And in case you didn't get it, the little boy is Elliot Stabler Jr. Cute, huh? I know the dentists are worshipping me for giving everyone cavities with all these incredibly sweet stories, but I needed some fluff before I returned to my angst and drama filled stories! Please don't forget to review! Happy holidays, everybody!!


End file.
